Analyzing solids with unknown compositions can present major analytical challenges. While many analytical techniques can be directly applied to solids, accurate quantification can be problematic if standards that match the matrix of the unknown solids are not available in a range of compositions. When accurate analysis of a solid is required, dissolution of the solid is often a favored preparation approach prior to analysis. However, dissolution of solids is not always easily accomplished. For example, many solids are “difficult-to-dissolve” solids that do not have a solubility in water above about 1% by weight (0.25 Mol/L) without addition of concentrated acids such as sulfuric acid, hydrofluoric acid, perchloric acid, or a combination of acids such as nitric/hydrochloric acids. In some conventional dissolution processes, dissolution of solids may require procedures such as sulfuric acid wet ashing that require concentrated acids, or alkali fusions that require concentrated bases. In other conventional dissolution processes, dissolution of difficult-to-dissolve solids requires multiple chemicals or multiple procedures. And, in yet other conventional dissolution procedures such as high-temperature and/or high-pressure microwave digestion, dissolution of difficult-to-dissolve solids can require extreme process conditions such as high temperatures (e.g., 200° C. to 300° C.) and/or high pressures [e.g., 10 atm (1.0 MPa) to 100 atm (10.1 MPa)] in addition to concentrated acids, concentrated bases, or other hazardous chemicals. Further, determining which chemicals and/or conditions are needed to achieve dissolution can be complex, difficult, or otherwise problematic. In general, difficult-to-dissolve solids require one or more of the following conditions to dissolve the solid in water: i) one or more concentrated acids [e.g., hydrofluoric (HF), hydrochloric (HCl), nitric (HNO3), sulfuric (H2SO4), chromic (H2CrO4), phosphoric (H3PO4); and combinations of concentrated acids] are required at a concentration greater than 1 mol/L; ii) one or more concentrated bases or alkalis [e.g., ammonium hydroxide (NH4OH), potassium hydroxide (KOH), sodium hydroxide (NaOH), other bases, and combinations of these bases] are required at a concentration greater than 1 mol/L; iii) two or more added chemicals in combination are required; iv) one or more fusion procedures such as, e.g., sulfuric acid wet ashing or alkali fusion is required; v) two or more different analytical procedures in combination are required; vi) an organic solvent (e.g., ethanol) at a concentration greater than about 25% by weight is required; vii) a high-temperature greater than or equal to 4000 K is required; and/or viii) a high-pressure between about 20 MPa to about 40 MPa is required such as that used in closed canister microwave digestion. Difficult-to-dissolve solids may include, but are not limited to, e.g., glasses, silicates, carbides (e.g., boron carbide), metal oxides, corrosion-resistant metals (e.g., Zr, Nb, Hf, and Ta), ceramics, cermets, nitrides, ceramic nitrides, soils, clays, concretes, mortars, brick, rock, plastics, and combinations of these various solids. Such solids may also include various forms. For example, solids may be in the form of, e.g., crystalline solids, amorphous solids, polycrystalline solids, powdered solids, molecular solids, covalent solids, and combinations of these various solids. Accordingly, new systems and processes are needed that dissolve solids including difficult-to-dissolve solids without the need of concentrated acids; concentrated bases or alkalis; hazardous chemicals, and/or multiple analytical procedures. The present invention addresses these needs.